In the processing of foil bags, the foil bags are inserted from above into parallel-arranged receiving shafts and are stacked in the shafts. As a result of gravity conveyance, they are guided along the shafts downwards and are there removed as a row of individual foil bags arranged side by side and are further transported, for instance to be filled with liquid products or to be provided with a spout. They are typically removed by machinery, for instance by way of suction mechanisms.